Lauren & Peter - True Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren and Peter are engaged but having a son to look after how will they find time to plan a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren & Peter- True Love

Part One

Lauren looks down sighing longingly at the brochure infront of her unaware of Peter walking into the kitchen,

"Morning babe!" Peter says lightly ruffling Louie's hair as he walks pass his high chair,

"Morning. Did Louie wake you?"

"No babe it's fine. Everything alright?" Peter asks as he lightly kisses her cheek making her smile lightly,

"Yeah just looking at venues for our big day..."

"And that makes you unhappy because..."

"Alright. Just phoned my mum...she can't come to the wedding...now I only have Abi out of all my family there!" Peter takes his hand into hers and looks straight into her eyes,

"Babe you are my family. You, me and Louie that's all that matters babe. Us and our little family!" Lauren smiles realising he was right, Peter was all she ever needed he was who she felt strongest with! He was her soul mate! Her rock and if her parents aren't wanting to support her then looks like she was on her own. Later that morning Lauren pushes the buggy through the park enjoying the fresh air as she stops in her tracks a small smirk placed upon her face,

"Oh uh don't mind me can you let your sister and nephew pass" Abi and jay pull apart both blushing wearing goofy grins on their faces,

"Oh Lauren! Sorry I didn't see you!"

"You were a bit busy to be fair. So come on you two how long this been going on?"

"Not long...promise you won't say anything?" Abi begs both looking pleadingly over at her making her smile,

"Alright fine. Oh and Jay don't break my little sisters heart again got that!" Jay nods firmly wrapping his arms around Abi's shoulder,

"I can assure you that won't be happening!" Lauren smiles as she continues walking feeling happy as she always knew how broken Abi was when Jay broke up with her.

Lauren sat later that evening on the end of their bed feeling exhaustion fill his body,

"Aw babe he still not settling?"

"No. took me three songs to settle him. Why didn't anyone warn you how horrible the teething stage is!" Lauren moans as she quickly gets into the bed beside Peter as she huddles into his arms,

"Yeah it would of be good to know before hand. Anyway how's the planning coming along?" Lauren sighs longingly,

"Honestly I have found a place that I like but..."

"But what babe?"

"It's way too expensive!"

"Lauren Branning soon to be Beale I told you that you deserve to have your dream wedding! Now stop worrying about price because I am giving you this dream wedding!" Lauren laughs lightly stroking his face looking lovingly into his eyes,

"I love you so much Peter. Thank you for coming home to me and Louie!"

"Well my heart ached every day we were apart!" They lightly kiss before Lauren rests her head against his chest closing her eyes as he lightly strokes her hair,

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not Possible"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The next morning Peter left for work early as Lauren was busy looking after Louie who was still unsettled,

"Oh Louie! Should mummy phone the doctors angel!" Lauren says rocking him gently in her arms feeling slightly frazzled,

"Hello? Lauren it's just me babe!" Whitney says entering the sitting room smiling over at a worn out looking Lauren,

"Oh hey Whit. Sorry Louie is teething so he's not his cheery self"

"Here let me hold him you look worn out babe!" Lauren carefully hands a crying Louie over to Whitney,

"You think I should phone the doctors?"

"I don't know babe. If your worried about him there would be no harm. Want me to come with you?"

"You sure you'd want to after your..."

"Lauren I'm fine. Look babe I appreciate you worrying about me but I can help my best mate and her son!" Lauren smiles warmly over at Whitney,

"Thanks Whit. I will just phone the surgery won't be long!" Lauren heads into the kitchen whilst Whitney holds baby Louie in her arms. The doctors was packed as Louie grizzled the whole time he was there both Whitney and Lauren trying everything to settle him, Lauren and Whitney head towards the pharmacy after the doctor gives them a prescription,

"Babe?" Peter heads over to them,

"Oh alright Peter uh why aren't you at the stall with Martin?"

"Break. Where you guys off to?"

"Just pharmacy the doctor has just prescribed some cream to soothe his gums"

"Aw he still in pain?"

"Yeah all morning grizzling and screaming down the place" Peter nods taking in his tired looking Fiancé,

"Lauren how bout I get the afternoon off to take care of this little man while you rest"

"But we need the money Peter. I'll be fine I promise"

"Uh Lauren I'm insisting on it! Now I'll meet you back at home!" Peter kisses her cheek before heading towards his stall.

That afternoon Lauren fell asleep whilst Peter watched baby Louie who after a while worn himself out and fell asleep, Peter places him gently into his crib before heading quietly into his bedroom watching a fast asleep Lauren making him smile as she looked so peaceful. Peter spots the small notepad with Lauren's wedding ideas in them as he tiptoes over to the bedside table and grabs the notepad before heading back downstairs, Peter sat himself at the kitchen table and started to look through the notepad. He sighs longingly wishing that Lucy was alive to help him make their wedding day perfect as Lauren deserved a special day,

"Hey Abi I need your help can you come over?"


End file.
